


Catch A Criminal

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: Demon!Will, M/M, Reverse Falls, Trans!Dipper Mention, Willdip, mentions of gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: With the lull of the small town, it’s easy to miss the dark happenings within the Gleeful household.With Will’s need for Dipper’s bond to replace his typical energy source and Dipper’s classified plans that leave Will suspicious of the human’s motives, the small town of Reverse Falls may be facing a danger no one could ever be prepared to face.
Relationships: Will Cipher/Dipper Gleeful - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Catch A Criminal

Will towered over him, his eyes boring into him from where he stood, but it did little to shake the shorter man. Dipper just stared back at him, clearly uninterested with the conversation as Will narrowed his only eye slightly. Intimidation, as he’d learned over the years, did nothing to spark fear in Dipper, even with their height being so drastically different. 

“Cipher, I told you to finish your errands by the afternoon.” Dipper stated plainly, his eyes dull. His fingers ran against one of the bookshelves, minor specks of dust barely visible on the shorter man’s fingertips. 

“My apologies, master.”

“I’ll overlook it for now.” Dipper turned to look at the muffled noises coming from behind the door across from them in the hallway. “I believe it’s time.” 

“Yes, master.” 

Dipper glanced at him, one final warning to improve his performance, before turning to place his hand against the door. His hand glowed before the sounds of locks and hatches undoing from the other side of the wall left Will’s ears twitching slightly.

Dipper snapped his fingers as the fluorescent lights flickered on. That’s when the muffled screaming really began. Will didn’t cringe anymore, used to the twins’ methods as they took each creaking step carefully down into the basement. Dipper didn’t look at him as they neared one of the covered cages in the room. 

The white-painted concrete walls felt endless and suffocating at the same time. Will glanced around while Dipper pulled the heavy covering off the giant metal cage. Will didn’t enjoy this in particular, despite his understanding that it was needed to continue supplying the energy for this body of his. At one point, he may have felt some sort of guilt, but between the twins’ tempers and the shackles around his very soul, he decided his own survival was all that mattered in the end. 

The human in the cage trembled, eyes wide as they stared back at Will. Dipper rubbed his temples before kicking the cage to force the other to cower. 

“Honestly, I’m not sure why you’re so afraid now.” Dipper spoke plainly to the man, as if this were normal. “You really should have thought about the consequences before you’d acted so atrociously.” 

The man whimpered around the gag in his mouth. His arms trembled from where they were tied behind him and Will could see drool dripping from around the clothed gag. 

“Alright, William.” Dipper pulled on black gloves from one of the counters, their elastic snapping in the air. Will felt his own mouth drool in anticipation. The man watched Dipper unlock the cage before opening the door, watching the human shake his head and wriggle horribly. 

Dipper grabbed the man by the shoulder and wrenched him out, tossing him easily into the middle of the room. He could hear other cages rattle in horror as the man’s gag loosened enough for him to speak.

“P-P-P-Please! I-I didn’t mean to! I don’t want to die! I’ll do anything!” 

Dipper rolled his eyes before stepping over the man, shoving the gag back into his mouth. 

“I feel nothing for people like you.” Dipper stated simply, removing his gloves and looking at Will.

“I’ll leave you to it, demon.” Dipper tossed the gloves into a nearby trash can, watching the man writhe on the floor hopelessly. “When you’re finished here, finish your errands. I’m not the only one who lays witness to your sloppiness - you know the others are not so lenient.” 

“Of course, master.” Will looked to the floor. “I won’t be long.”

“I would hope not.” Dipper walked to the stairs. “I’ll be waiting for you.” 

Will watched the other climb the steps, each movement elegant and quiet, before listening for the door to shut. When the last hatch shut closed, he turned back to the man below him. 

“I’m very sorry for this, as it won’t be painless. Quite the opposite, really.” Will felt his teeth sharpen and elongate in his opened mouth. The man stared at him in horror, shaking his head furiously. “Forgive me.”

— 

Dipper sighed as he heard piercing screams erupt from behind the door. He walked away then, making a note to speak with Stanford about installing a better soundproofing system. It wouldn’t do to hear that much longer - especially with how often William’s feedings had been recently. 

Beyond the door, the manor was silent - just how Dipper liked it. 

Stanford was in his office, the door closed, and Stanley had stepped out for his own work. As far as Mabel, Dipper could only assume she was in town wooing the local and tourist boys with her usual charm. Dipper found such antics disgusting, not seeing any interest in communicating with others unless absolutely necessary. Alas, his twin soaked up the attention in any way she could. He could only wonder why. 

Dipper pulled the small journal from his back pocket, flipping it open before landing on his list of errands for the day. He’d conjured a pen with a flick of his wrist, watching the pen appear in his hand before he crossed off the latest note on the page. With William fed, he had an hour or two before the other would rejoin him. 

It was rare for William to leave his side, leaving Dipper to wonder what he’d do with the free time. He supposed he could pay his usual visit to his personal library, but it’s not as if he couldn’t do that with William around. In fact, it was often how they spent their time together. 

Dipper stared down at his journal, especially at the final entry remaining for him to accomplish today. He pursed his lips and closed the journal, flicking his wrist as the pen disappeared among blue flames. A part of him had a very good idea that this final errand wouldn’t be without interference, and with Will preoccupied, this would take longer than he liked. 

He supposed he had no choice. He rolled his sleeves up and made his way to the door. 

It was beautiful outside, with the sun beaming through the windows and through the open door. The air was crisp and the trees surrounding the manor were colorful. The human shut the door behind him as he made his way past the porch and to the gravel parkway. Rocks crunched under his shoes as he walked into the forest, the small headache slowly ebbing away as he inhaled the aroma of pine trees. 

It wasn’t a long trek, but it was beautiful, and Dipper couldn’t help but feel relief at the fresh scents of the world around him. Not comparable to the aura of his own personal library, but a world he enjoyed immensely. 

He made his way to one of the traps he’d set, hidden from human eyes as he waved his hand through the air, revealing a trapped multibear wriggling unsuccessfully in the trap’s jaws. Dipper’s mouth down turned in disappointment as he snapped his fingers, watching the bear roar quietly and scrape the ground as it bolted away. He twirled a finger in the air, watching the trap reset itself before he waved his hand again, watching it disappear from plain view. 

That’s when he heard it. He rolled his eyes.

“Dipper Gleeful!” A girl’s voice called before the sounds of shoes marched through crisp leaves. 

A shame. He was enjoying his time alone so immensely, too. 

—

Will licked over his fangs, feeling the dripping of blood from his mouth. Definitely not the best flesh he’d had, but it was filling nonetheless. He pulled back, his eyes adjusting to the newfound power that roared in his veins then. Like having a deep thirst quenched, Will could feel his magic ebbing around him. His eyesight was clearer, his breathing was sharper, his body was more aware. 

He licked his lips again, reveling in the taste of fresh blood. A part of him (that he’d never admit to having) longed for the taste of his own master’s blood, knowing such a taste would be euphoric. He knew Dipper would be beyond what he’d ever had, what he’d ever dream of, but that would be a bittersweet feat for him. He could settle now, reveling in dreaming of the human in wait, while he enjoyed the meals said master brought him. 

It took Will little time to clean up the mess he’d made, disinterested in the aftermath of his own hunger. He reveled in the feast, but found little interest in cleaning, finding it repetitive and boring. Alas, if Dipper were to return to even a single spot on the ground, Will knew better than anyone that his punishment would not be light. 

After all, his masters didn’t need to provide for him so easily - it was a privilege that he’d been given such an easy setup despite his current status to the Gleeful family. Will did miss the hunt at times, but he reveled in the conscience far more. 

Upon finishing his procedural cleaning, Will made his way up the stairs, turning off the lights and ignoring the attempts at communication made from below. He shut the door, sighing. Stomach full, magic reserves at their max, he was feeling quite content. Now, he just wanted his master. This was their usual private time together, with everyone else too busy to give them any notice, but with careful searching, Dipper hadn’t turned up anywhere in the manor. 

Will’s eyebrows furrowed slightly as he tugged on the chains that connected them. His young master’s location was revealed then, but Will’s curiosity peaked when he was in the middle of the woods. Alone. Will narrowed his eyes and snapped his fingers, teleporting some ways away to observe carefully. 

His master was standing there, arms crossed and foot tapping in clear annoyance as - ah, then he saw her. It couldn’t have been anyone but Pacifica Northeast, her eyes filled with a fiery determination that could only mean she’s set out to find Dipper that morning. She was the only girl in the town who openly scolded Dipper - who stood up to him, even. Will found it tiresome and he knew Dipper found it even more so. 

“Pacifica.” Dipper glared at her. “I have no interest in continuing this conversation.” 

“You never do.” Pacifica huffed, stomping one of her feet in a childish show of frustration. “But I’m telling you that you need to stop. Those are creatures! With feelings!”

“So are humans.” Dipper’s eyes seem to glow in the soft of the sunlight, but it only made him seem even more intimidating. “My research is none of your business, regardless. If you have an issue with what I’m doing, speak to Stanley about it, but I doubt he’ll tell you anything different.”

“It’s just not right!” Pacifica hissed. “Don’t you care?”

“They’re just in the way.” Dipper’s eyes turned to meet Will’s then, leaving Will’s heart to stammer softly. Even after all this time, Dipper’s attention left him breathless. The human narrowed his eyes slightly. 

“If you’ll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to.” 

“Dipper!” Pacifica growled, grabbing him by his forearm. Will bristled, watching Dipper stop in his tracks and turn, slowly, to Pacifica. 

The girl’s eyes widened as she quickly let him go at the sight of deadly eyes on her, quickly raising her hands in the air. 

“I-I’m sorry.” 

“You’d do best to keep your hands to yourself, Northeast. I wouldn’t want to see something come of your lack of self-control.” 

Pacifica visibly swallowed as Dipper continued to walk past her. Will watched the other approach him, his eyes meeting Will’s briefly before walking past him as well. He took that as his sign to follow, leaving Pacifica behind as she stared after them in defeat. 

“Master.” 

“She’s meddlesome. And getting worse.” Dipper stated simply, but Will knew better. There was anger sprinkled between words. 

“Would you like me to get rid of her, sir?”

“Not yet.” Dipper stopped, closing his eyes. “Ah.” 

Will watched the other stand in silence for a moment, allowing the wind to blow between them before the boy opened his eyes.

“Finally.” 

Dipper turned and began walking in another direction, leaving Will to follow him. He didn’t bother asking what it was the human was searching for, knowing he’d be informed shortly. It also did little to strike the human’s anger - especially after Pacifica’s interference. Little did more to irritate the human than Pacifica Northeast and her cousin’s constant interference in his work. 

Dipper waved his hand, revealing a smaller dragon writhing in magic vines. They glowed with each movement of the dragon’s muscles against them, leaving Dipper to smile brightly.

“It’s been far too long, Leviathan.” 

“I should have known.” The dragon replied, his claws digging into soft dirt and sand. “And here I was hopeful I’d never see you again.” 

“I can assure you, there’s no escape for you this time.” Dipper hummed, his eyes glowing in excitement. 

“I beg to differ. I have every interest in escaping and finally killing you.” The dragon breathed, smoke pooling below its mouth. “Nothing would bring me more pleasure than watching your life drain from your disgusting being.” 

“Sadly, the sentiment is not shared. I’d much prefer you alive.” Dipper walked forward, placing his Oxford over the dragon’s snout before pressing weight down to shut its mouth closed. This seemed to anger the dragon more, causing it to wriggle with no success. Dipper smiled widely. “I have so much planned for us, dear Leviathan.” 

Will felt a pang of jealousy at the sight. Will watched Dipper use magic to confine the dragon within the net. He placed a hand on the dragon’s trapped snout, watching the dragon glow before disappearing before them. 

“William, get him home to his cage.” William nodded once before stepping forward. 

“Oh, and William?” The demon turned to look at the human. “If he escapes again, you’ll be replacing him as my research subject.” 

“Yes, master.” 

Will watched the human walk away then, leaving him to look down. The demon may be sheathed by magic to prevent humans from seeing him, but Will saw him clearly. The dragon looked at Will with a heated glare as Will threw the dragon over his shoulder. 

“Still serving that human, Cipher? I thought you’d be done being a simple subordinate by now.”

“It’d be best if you didn’t assume anything about the dynamics of our relationship.” 

“Who knew the mighty William Cipher would fall to the hands of a human?”

“Get it out while you can, Leviathan. You’ll be screaming for mercy soon enough.” 

The dragon tensed in Will’s arms. 

“Why doesn’t he do any of this to you? Are you not more powerful than ten of me combined?”

“There’s a trick to everything, dragon.” Will met the dragon’s cold eyes then. “Humans, even the most vile of them, can’t help but seek out companionship.” 

“What are- you can’t be serious.” Leviathan’s lips curled. “You've accepted him as your mate?” 

“I can’t think of anyone more cruel and powerful than him. Tell me he’s not absolutely perfect.” Will could see Dipper waiting for him at the steps of the manor. 

“You’re sick, Cipher. I thought you were different than that bastard brother of yours.” 

“I never said I was.” Will hummed. “We are twins, after all.” 

“You’ve left your errands unfinished, Cipher.” Dipper states simply. 

“My apologies, master. My thoughts had only been of your absence.” 

Dipper narrowed his eyes before turning on his heel, leaving Will behind. The demon purred lowly. 

“You’re comfortable being a servant? As powerful as you are, and here you are, dusting bookshelves. It seem awfully ironic.” 

“This is only temporary, dragon. Once that boy fully accepts my mark, I’ll be returning to my original form.” The dragon shuddered at that. “Then the real fun will begin.” 

“Kill me before that happens.”

“Why? You’ll have front row tickets, my friend.” Will chuckled lowly. 

“He has no idea what will happen to him.” 

“And I expect you to keep your muzzle shut, or you’ll be facing a fate far worse than anything that human can do to you. I can promise you that.” 

The dragon trembled in Will’s arms as Will stepped inside the manor. The magic veil covering the dragon dissipated, leaving it in plain view of the inhabitants of the manor. Stanford watched with little interest, seemingly bored of the sight already. Dipper had opened the hinged door already, watching Will carry the beast down. 

Will tossed the dragon into the larger cage in the back of the room, watching Leviathan glare at him. Will smirks at the dragon, hidden from the human’s view. 

“Thank you, William.” Dipper states from behind him. Will stands, turning to Dipper as the smirk disappears from his face. 

“Of course, master.” 

Dipper looks down at his watch. 

“I’m afraid we don’t have any time left today.” 

“Tonight will be enough for me, sir.”

“Alright.” Dipper looks up to meet Will’s eye. “Finish your errands and start dinner.” 

“Of course, master.” 

Dipper looks at him briefly then, catching Will off guard. The human just gives him a once over before turning and leaving him behind. The sight of Dipper’s backside leaves him with a memory of his own brother leaving him behind. He sighs. 

He thinks about his predicament sometimes. It’s not as if he planned to have ended up in this situation, and even less that he was seen as weak from the other mystical beasts who’d once feared him. His magic was no less powerful, and he was no less willing to break the chains if need be. If the Gleeful family tried him, betrayed him, perhaps he’d find the motivation to escape their clutches, but Dipper was a man he’d found himself fancying despite their situation. 

He thinks about soft skin and cold blue eyes on him and he can’t manage to make himself leave. Here, food was secured. Here, his master loved him - in his own way. Here, he didn’t have to face the consequences of his brother’s past behavior. This was safe, even if he was dusting bookshelves and cooking dinner. 

After dinner, Will finds himself in Dipper’s room, lain on the human’s bed that can only be taken suggestively. Dipper hasn’t yet entered, but Will knows it won’t be much longer. With his power reserves filled and his magic ebbing, he’s feeling invincible. That’s when he feels the rattling of the manor and he sighs. 

He’d hoped Dipper had changed his mind about paying the dragon a visit. Clearly, such a thing hadn’t happened. 

Will left his shirt unbuttoned as he walked throughout the manor, making his way to the hinged door. He waved a hand over it before opening the door with ease. He made his way down the stairs, watching Leviathan screeching and writhing as Dipper stood over him. 

“Really, I think you’re being dramatic.” 

“You foolish human, when I get out of these confines, I will rip your organs from your body!” Leviathan hissed as the syringe in Dipper’s hands filled with blood. 

Dipper rolled his eyes and pulled the needle out, earning another screech from the entrapped dragon. 

“I get my blood drawn frequently, demon. I think you’re taking this a bit far.” 

Will settled by the stairs, he watched Dipper turn to look at him. Cyan eyes roamed his chest for several moments before meeting Will’s gaze. 

“William, I’m almost done here.” Dipper twisted the needle off the syringe, tossing it in a container. “I just need to run some tests on this sample and I’ll meet with you shortly.”

“I’m so sorry to be the one to interrupt your alone time.” The dragon seethed. 

“Leviathan, you’re awfully mouthy for one in your predicament.” Dipper submerged the vile in a container. “You remember the last time you did this.” 

“You never followed through with that promise to cut my tongue off.” Leviathan growled. “Pity.” 

“I have no use for your tongue, unfortunately.” 

Will narrowed his eyes at Leviathan. He wasn’t enjoying the dragon’s strange newfound confidence, either. The dragon glared at him before he huffed quietly and made his way up the stairs. If there was one thing he knew, Dipper hated those who hovered. 

He wasn’t entirely sure what the human’s fascination with that dragon’s blood was, however. Dipper kept his notes on the subject very private, even preventing Will from reading whatever it was he did in the basement. Leviathan had escaped the first time, but he doubt he’d be successful a second time. 

The magic aura of the room was already twice as powerful as before, only confirming Will’s belief - Leviathan would rot in that basement. The demon sighed as he curled his fingers into a fist and then stretched them out once more. 

It wasn’t long before Will was laying on Dipper’s bed again, his eyes fixed on the door as it opened to reveal the very human he’d been waiting for. Dipper met his gaze before closing the door behind him. 

“William.”

“Master.” 

“I apologize for the wait.” Dipper felt his forehead and sighed. “If it weren’t for you, I’m sure I’d be back to my old ways again.” 

“Days of no food or sleep?” William frowned. 

“Sometimes it can’t be helped. There’s so much to extract and examine.” Dipper sounded distant even then, as if thinking over all that he’d wished he was doing now. “There’s never enough hours in a day.” 

Will looked over the younger man’s face, not unaware of the exhaustion behind cyan. Research wasn’t the only thing plaguing the human’s mind - but everything else that remained relentless in the other’s mind. He frowned. 

“Master.”

“Yes?” Dipper asks simply as he shrugs off his unbuttoned shirt. Will gazes over the other’s body, his focus remaining briefly on the scars that stretch along the other’s chest. 

“What are you planning to do with Leviathan?”

“Now, William. You can’t think I’d really tell you after what happened last time, do you?” Dipper hummed softly as he laid the shirt over a chair as Will cringed slightly. “Did you really think I didn’t know you were the one who helped him escape?”

“I don’t like secrets.” Will stated simply. 

“And I don’t like being betrayed. Especially by you.” Dipper padded over to him, his eyes half-lulled. “You’re lucky it was such a minor offense and that Leviathan returned so quickly - otherwise, I’d have been more than happy to use your blood for my research.”

“For what?” 

“You’ll see.” Dipper moved to straddle the other, wrapping his arms around Will’s neck. “I don’t need you meddling with my work again like you did last time.”

“Your use of dark magic was amateur at best. I was trying to prevent your demise.” Will watched Dipper smirk. 

“No, you were trying to prevent my plan from succeeding. Which, is interesting, seeing as your very existence here is awfully hypocritical, isn’t it?”

“How so?” Will wrapped arms around the soft flesh of Dipper’s waist.

“You eat human flesh for energy, and yet you do all you can to prevent the demise of this universe - as if it matters to you.”

“It doesn’t have to be human.”

“And you don’t have to be here, pretending to be a servant for me.” Dipper leaned back to run a hand through Will’s hair. “And yet, here you are.” 

Will watched the other lean forward and peck him on the cheek. 

“It also begs the question as to why you’re choosing one of your cattle as a mate.” Dipper wriggled off Will’s waist. “But, I suppose that’s what makes you such an anomaly, hm?” 

“Did Leviathan say something to you downstairs?” Will watched the other stretch, his ribs surfacing. 

“Nothing I didn’t already know.” Dipper looked distant then. “Nor is it anything that is particularly frightening to me at this point.” 

Will made a mental note to kill Leviathan before any other information could escape the rat. Will held his composure, however, and watched Dipper sigh. 

“I’ll need your assistance with something soon, however.” 

“Oh?” Will watched Dipper unbuckle his belt and turn to him. 

“I have a little favor to ask of you - I don’t even think you could betray me on something like this, either.”

Will watched pants slowly slide down to the human’s ankles. 

“Yes, master?”

“Distract those two brats tomorrow. I have something I need to obtain from the forest and their meddling is getting on my nerves.” 

“Would you like me to accompany you?” 

“No.” Dipper smirked. “I’d like to do this alone.” 

Will didn’t like the sound of that at all. 

“As you wish, sir.” 

“Excellent.” Dipper purred as he gently tilted Will’s head back. “This is your last chance, Cipher. If you fail me on this, I’ll be happy to give up the bond.” 

Will looked into cyan eyes, sensing no bluff. 

“I’ll always love you, but I can also find another demon to fuel my magic reserves.” 

“Doubtful.”

“I beg to differ.” Dipper hummed as he stroked the other’s cheek. “Be good so I don’t have to do such a thing.”

“As you wish, Master.” 

Dipper kissed him then, slow and passionate, leaving Will’s heart to pound in his chest. This constant teasing the other did - it was always empty. As believable as it was, Will knew the other wouldn’t abandon him. Dipper needed Will just as much as Will needed him. They were inseparable - soulmates. But Will knew he’d walked on thin ice with his recent failure, so Dipper’s threat may actually be probable this time. 

He could distract those two goons, easy. His main concern was Dipper’s own plans. 

He needed to find that journal.

**Author's Note:**

> Returning to some of my darker writing roots, decided to work on another little series to get back to writing. 
> 
> Hope y’all enjoyed this little teaser so far!


End file.
